


I’ll Watch Over You

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have any free time do you think you could do a story where the reader has to leave a hunt early and go back to the bunker b/c she gets is kinda sick (or hurt from a hunt) and Cas is like “I will take care if her and stay with her” and has to comfort her and all that? Lots of fluff, if you can and maybe he carries her around b/c she can’t walk and it’s really cute?! I donno. Love your blog btw 
            </p></blockquote>





	I’ll Watch Over You

Warnings: cursing, injured reader, fluff

Fic:

“Son of a bitch!” you shout as Sam and Dean try to lift a piece of fallen building from your leg. You can tell the bone is broken. They tug and pull, but can’t get the debris to budge.

“I’m sorry Y/N,” Dean says, “Just hold on until Cas gets here. He’ll be able to fix it.”

Sam takes your hand in an attempt to soothe you; but the fact that they’re standing so close to a crumbling building makes you nervous. Stupid demons had to blow the wall up in order to escape you and the Winchesters. More rubble from the wall starts to fall and you tell Sam and Dean to get out of there, but they refuse to leave you behind.

“Come on Cas, where are you? Y/N’s hurt,” Sam shouts and Dean says something similar under his breath. After a few torturous moments, you hear the flutter of wings.

“I apologize, I was…” Cas’ words trail off, “Y/N?” Cas rushes towards you and kneads by your side. He takes your hand and examines your situation. “I’m so sorry Y/N, I should have been here sooner.” You give him a weak smile that turns into a grimace of pain. “This will hurt, I’m sorry,” Cas says gently before letting go of your hand. Sam and Dean move back and allow Cas to begin freeing your leg. More rubble begins to fall and Cas’ actions become frantic. “Sam, Dean, you have to get out of here. Don’t worry about Y/N, I’ll take care of her, I’ll keep her safe,” Cas says.

You nod to Sam and Dean and they begin to move to a safer location. “We’ll find the sons of bitches that did this to you, I promise,” Dean says before the brothers leave. While you were distracted by the boys, Cas had begun lifting the rubble from your leg, trying his best not to cause further injury, but that is almost impossible. He lifts the rubble and you let out as scream as the change in pressure causes a new pain to go shooting through your broken leg. Cas tosses the rubble to the side as if it’s as light as a feather. He bends down and lifts you up, bridal style, before flying you back to your room in the bunker.

Cas lays you down on the bed and begins to examine your leg. He takes the cuff of your pants in each hand and begins tearing the fabric until most of your thigh is exposed. “I’m sorry this happened,” Cas says. He runs his hand over your wounded leg and you expect to feel pain, but instead, a warm, calming feeling begins to spread through your body. You sink down on the bed, becoming more comfortable by the second.

“Castiel, my guardian angel,” you mumble with a smile as the warmth spreads through your body.

“If I’m your guardian angel, I didn’t do my job very well,” Cas says, sounding angry with himself.

You sit up quickly and cup Cas’ cheek, pressing against it until his eyes meet yours. “Cas, how could you say that? Look what you’ve done. My leg was shattered and you fixed it. Only my guardian angel would do that,” you tell him, but he doesn’t seem convinced. He removes your hand from his cheek and continues healing your leg. You watch as his hands trail over your skin, healing the cuts and bruises and taking away the pain.

When Cas has finally finished his work, he moves away slightly. “May I stay with you?” he asks.

“Sure, if you want to,” you respond, excited by the prospect of spending some time alone with Castiel, “I’m just going to go make some dinner.” You swing your legs over the side of the bed, intending on standing, but Cas has other plans. In a flash, the angel quite literally sweeps you off your feet.

“Cas!” you gasp as his arms wrap around your body to carry you bridal style once again.

“I don’t want you walking, your leg might not be completely healed,” he explains. To be honest, your leg feels perfectly fine, but if going along with what Cas says means that he’ll hold you like this, you’re not going to complain. Instead, you wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck.

When he finally reaches the kitchen, he sets you down in one of the chairs. You try to stand, but Cas tells you to stay where you are. He moves to the fridge and begins pulling out ingredients. As you watch him, you notice that together they make up your favorite meal. Cas begins heating up the stove and combining ingredients.

“Cas, are you cooking for me?” you ask with a small chuckle as he fumbles with pots and pans.

“I think so…” Cas begins, “I’m not sure what I’m doing.” He stares at the food and pans, unsure of what to do next. With a chuckle, you explain how to mix the ingredients and heat up the stove.

Cas follows your instructions and before long, he places a plate of your favorite meal in front of you. "Thanks Cas,“ you say as you pick up a fork and take a bite. The food is better than anything you’d ever cooked yourself.

"Oh my god, Cas. This is amazing! What did you do?” you ask as you shovel more food into your mouth.

"I just did as you instructed,” Cas says as he sits across from you and watches you eat.

“Well then, I guess you’re just a natural chef,” you say with a smile. Cas gives you a small, shy smile in return. When you’ve finished eating, Cas snaps his fingers and cleans up all the dishes before lifting you up and carrying you to the living room.

Cas places you on the couch and sits by your side. He snaps his fingers and the TV turns on, playing your favorite movie. You snuggle into Cas side and he lets his arm slowly snake around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his side. The two of you sit in comfortable silence for a time, just watching the movie with Cas’ arms wrapped around you.

“Thank you Cas,” you whisper, breaking the silence.

“What for?” he asks.

“For taking care of me,” you respond as you snuggle in closer to him.


End file.
